


Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Ass Play, Body Image, Body Worship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fatfetish, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam struggles with body image and Dom helps him.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 12





	Perfect

Adam stood in the mirror critizing himself.

"I am to fat my ass is to big and I realy shouldnt be so heavy in the chest aera I look like i have boobs and i cant even fit into my jeans,"Adam sighed as he tried to button his skinny jeans.

"I just need to loose some wight and then mabey just mabey I will start to feel better about myself,"Adam spoke.

Dom walked into the room and heard Adam talking down to himself, he would not allow his boyfriend to speak like that so he intervened.

"Dont talk like that sugar plum you are not to fat and I love how big your ass is especially when you sit on my face,"Dom complimented.

"Thanks Dom but I dont think so I better aply for a gym membership,"Adam said.

"Stop talking like that I love every part of you I dont care if you have man tiddies I think they are so hot,"Dom exclamed as be began to fondle Adam's chest.

"I love how you look, your ass is perfect so round and plump your stomach is so soft and round it comforts me,"Dom cooed as he began to touch Adam's butt slowly pulling down his jeans and boxers.

"Look at yourself in the mirror baby look how sexy you are, I love your chest hairs and how you smell after a show all musky and manly its a huge turn on for me,"Dom wispred.

"I love how huge and thick your cock is oh how I want you to fuck my face right now,"Dom groaned. 

"Oh fook baby look at how cute your big belly is all those fat rolls your love handels fookin so sexy,"Dom moaned.

Adam cracked a small smile as Dom began to give him a handjob "your right I am pretty hot thanks for the confidence boost Dom,"Adam responded.

"Anytime sugar plum,"Dom spoke as he continued to jerk the other man off.


End file.
